Baby Love
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: An AU. Can you imagine what Cloud would go through if Aeris was pregnant? Let the torturous nine months begin! Rated for language and adult themes[nothing serious though!]Oneshot. Complete


I just thought it would be funny to have Aeris pregnant with Cloud's kid. I just find the image of the sweet, caring Aeris going through mood swings and poor emo Cloud completely confused hilarious…hee hee.

Also, I have put this as AU.

__

_**Baby Love**_

* * *

She stared at the test in her hand, checking her watch to see how long she had left. Still another minute. She sighed, leaning back against the bathroom wall as a million thoughts rushed through her mind.

What would she do if she was? Would Cloud be happy? Would she be disappointed if it was just a false alarm?

Before she knew it, it was time to check. She took a deep breath and turned it over, her eyes meeting the clear sign.

The sound of keys made her jump as she heard the front door open. She hid the test behind her back before stepping out into the corridor. She walked over to the stairs banister, smiling down as her husband entered the house.

"Welcome home honey." She greeted, walking down the stairs to meet him. He smiled back, walking over to hug her, but she pulled back, her smile still on her face.

"Cloud, I have something to tell you."

He gave her a confused look before her hands moved forwards, allowing him to see the test in her hands. His eyes widened as he saw the plus sign before they travelled to her for confirmation, to which she gave a short nod.

"We're…you're…are you serious?" He gasped, glancing down at her stomach. She giggled, giving another nod.

"We're going to have a baby!"

(Cloud's POV from now on!)

_**

* * *

Month One**_

Aeris has been worried about the baby recently. She hasn't told anyone, we both agreed not to because the first month was when things could go wrong. We want to be absolutely sure that we are going to have a baby before we break the news to anyone.

But it's quite hard as I am dying to phone mom and tell her that she's going to be a grandparent. She has always loved her family, and loves Aeris like the daughter she never had. I can't wait to see her face! Or that of my younger brother Denzel and Aeris' younger sister, Marlene. They will all be thrilled.

I walked into the bedroom to find my wife lying on the bed, a frown on her elegant features as both hands lay flat on her stomach. Her eyes flashed to mine, worry swimming deep within them.

"I thought that I…"

"Shush." I murmured, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"You're right." She smiled, leaning back on the pillow with a soft, contented look on her face.

_**

* * *

**_

Month Two

Oh…my…God! I walked into the kitchen this morning and the fridge was empty! Nothing. Zilch. Zip! I was beginning to think that I had gone insane and just hadn't done the shopping this week, despite clearly remembering doing it.

However, the mystery was answered when I wandered into the living room where Aeris was licking the jar of chocolate spread. She smiled when she saw me and I just stared. I stared and stared at the chocolate around her mouth, like a four year old or something.

"Hey, sweetie!" She greeted. "I didn't hear you get up."

I continued with my blank stare, which was now directed at the chocolate spread jar and the empty containers around it. Bread wrappers, crisp packets, fruit skins, the list went on. I didn't realise that pregnant woman ate so much! Is she an elephant in disguise or something?

"Honey," Aeris said sweetly, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to the supermarket for me? I really fancy some tuna and peanut butter." She grinned.

"You…what?" I asked, hoping I misheard. What the hell? Tuna and peanut butter? What's the matter with her?"

"Tuna and peanut butter!" She repeated, her voice holding a slightly agitated tone. She has every right to be the agitated one, eating all the food and all!

And it's not even "normal" food. I mean, sure if people like peanut butter that's fine. But I've never heard of eating it with tuna before! Sandwiches, yeah and other bran snacks but tuna? _Tuna?_

Why the hell didn't I use protection?

_**

* * *

Month Three**_

I walked in from work today only for Aeris to burst out crying. Surely I didn't look that hideous after working all day? She continued crying and when I went to hug her, she slapped my arm and glared at me.

What did I do?

Then she went mental because there was a glass in the sink! Well, it's not my fault! I've been at work all day! If I were to come home, I wouldn't come back just to put a random glass in the sink! Why is she having all these mood swings?

"Tifa and Zack have invited us to dinner." She stated, emerging from the bedroom. I grunted as I sat down in front of the television.

But my attention was soon distracted when I felt her hands rubbing my shoulders soothingly.

"You know, that's not for a few hours thought, right?" She whispered in my ear, blowing gently before placing a small kiss.

Heh heh, maybe her being pregnant after all is not so bad. The sex is great! She's so dominant in it all and controlling. At first I found it weird but now…holy cow! Even Zack, the sex King, would be jealous of me! Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but either way.

"Which one should I wear?" She asked, holding up two spaghetti strap dresses, one pink and the other green.

"Um…I think green. It brings out your eyes." I commented. She smiled, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"You're so sweet." She giggled before her eyes travelled to the window. I cringed.

"What the hell is that teacup doing there?"

Oh, God…not again!

_**

* * *

Month Four**_

Well, we broke the news at last. Everyone was so happy. I thought Mom had a heart attack the way she was squealing down the phone. Marlene and Denzel were happy about having a little niece or nephew and Tifa and Yuffie, Aeris' best friends have been named Godmothers while my best friends Zack and Vincent have been named Godfathers. I have the suspicion that Vincent already knew though. I swear, that person knows nearly everything. It's a little scary.

So, now it seems the whole of Midgar knows that Aeris is expecting. I can't even step out of my door without getting cheers and pats on the back from the guys…or a wolf whistle and a slap on the butt from Reno…

…I really don't want to talk about that!

_**

* * *

Month Five**_

She's starting to show now. She waddles around everywhere. The image may seem funny to you but it's really not when she declares that she's fat and chucks a glass at the wall. Luckily, I'm always in the other room when it happens. I don't want to be hit in the head with glass thank you very much. No, it's just at any random wall that happens to have a mirror on it.

"Cloud?" She asked, wandering through to the living room.

"Uh-huh?" I replied, eyes still fixed on the football game that was being shown.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

I switched off the TV and stared at her. Not a single word coming out of my month as my eyes bore into hers. All I could think was…Aeris, you're pregnant darling…do _you_ think it makes you look fat?

"Well?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

…_crap! She'll be getting a glass next!_

"No." I replied, as honestly as I could. She responded…a little different from what I expected…

She cried.

_**

* * *

Month Six**_

Things just got worse! My sex life is over!

* * *

_**Month Seven**_

Aeris has hardly had any sleep recently. She can't roll onto her stomach anymore and finds it hard lying on her back all the time. I lay next to her, just starting to drift into sleep with my hand resting on her stomach when I feel a small kick. My eyes snap open as I glance at Aeris tummy. The baby kicked again.

"Hey there." I whispered, sitting up and rubbing her belly soothingly. I glanced up at her peaceful face, watching as the moonlight painted over her and I smiled down at her stomach again.

"Don't you dare wake her up kid." I joked. "I love you but do you really want your daddy getting stabbed in the head by flying glass?" There was silence and not a single movement.

"That's it." I yawned, laying my head back on the pillow.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you can be?" Aeris' voice asked. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, a small smile on her face. I grinned back and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Not often enough." I replied cheekily, earning a small slap on the head.

_**

* * *

Month Eight**_

I stared at her. She had to be joking. What did she think she was doing? How could she even suggest such a thing?

"Cloud, sweetheart, it's only the clothes store down the road! Tifa and Yuffie will be with me!" She replied.

Did I just speak in Wutaian or something? I was starting to think I had to bolt the door.

I couldn't understand why I was so worried all the time. Every time Aeris made a sound, I rushed through to check if she was all right. I keep getting the feeling that something's going to happen! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her or the baby.

"Cloud stop worrying." She insisted as she closed the door. Wait! Closed the door?...shit!

_**

* * *

Month Nine**_

Oh God, her screams were so loud they were hurting my ears! The others were sitting opposite me. Yuffie had her head on Vincent's lap as she stared at the ceiling. Normally I would laugh at Yuffie's carefree nature but right now, all I can hear are Aeris' screams.

Tifa was sitting wringing her hands together while Zack had an arm around her shoulder. None of us exchanged a word.

A nurse walked by and I leapt up.

"Can I go in?" I asked. She sighed.

"Not right now."

"But I'm the father! That's my wife!" I cried.

"I know sir. Please calm down!" She replied before disappearing into the room. I turned to meet my friends' gazes.

"What's happening?" I yelled.

"Sir?" A doctor said as he emerged. "You can come in now."

I didn't need to be told twice. I rushed inside, grabbing Aeris hand. She turned to me, her face pale and dripping with sweat.

"We didn't have you in there because it was a stressful birth. We didn't want anyone here in case anything happened." The doctor explained.

"But she's okay. She'll be okay?" I asked, gripping her hand tighter.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs rest."

"Here's your baby girl." The nurse said, handing me the small bundle with a smile. I turned to Aeris who was staring at the baby in my arms with tears of happiness. I handed her over, watching the way that Aeris held the baby so perfectly. She was made to be a mother.

"I love you." I whispered, stroking her cheek. She grinned at me.

"I love you too." She replied, before narrowing her eyes.

"But if you think I'm going through this again Mister you have another thought coming!"

* * *

A.N: I just thought it was a fun idea. I might do a sequel, you know how Cloud deals with a kid and everything…hee hee, Cloud trying to feed a baby!

And, Clorith fans check out Beeria's profile. I went on earlier today and nearly died of laughter. You'll see what I'm talking about. It's the section above the challenges! A good old rant!

* * *


End file.
